The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Mussaenda, botanically known as Mussaenda hybrid, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Marmalade’. The new cultivar originated from a hybridization made in December 1995 in Alipore, India. The female parent was the hot-pink-flowered Mussaenda philippica plant ‘Doña Luz’ (unpatented), while the male parent was a pale-yellow-flowered individual plant of Mussaenda luteola (unpatented). The seeds produced by the hybridization were sown in 1996 in Alipore, India and a single plant selection was chosen for further evaluation and for asexual propagation in 1998/1999 in Alipore, India.
The new cultivar was created in 1995 in Alipore, India and has been asexually reproduced repeatedly by vegetative cuttings and tissue culture in Homestead, Florida over a two-year period. The present invention has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations.